


C is for Cookie | Take Me Home

by gingercanary



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD Sara Lance, ADHD Zari Tomaz, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I need to redefine my definition of oneshot, background lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: After some badgering by Kendra and Sara, Amaya and Zari finally take a big step in their relationship. They're furnishing their apartment. Luckily, the lovebirds are there to help.A soft, domestic, accidentally very gen fic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Kendra Saunders, Amaya Jiwe & Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Kendra Saunders & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	C is for Cookie | Take Me Home

Neither Zari nor Amaya were used to something like Ikea, which meant that they’d been educated by some other legends. As always, if the subject wasn’t history, science, or magic, the information was a little off. Apart from Gideon’s additions, of course. 

“It’s great, you can find all types of furniture and decorations there!” Nate had walked in on them asking Gideon what Ikea was. 

“You shut up, you’re the person who couldn’t put a bed together.” Sara glanced up from behind the library desk and rolled her eyes. 

With an offended look on his face, Nate punched Sara in the arm. “Kendra told me you actually sat on a screw so you can’t talk either.” 

Amaya and Zari exchanged a look, then crossed their arms. “Is there a legend who is actually capable who can help us?” Amaya raised her eyebrows. 

Nate pulled out his phone but Sara slapped it out of his hand. 

“Before you text him, you’re wrong. Ray is not capable of following the instructions of a piece of furniture.” She picked up her phone. “I’ll text Kendra.” 

Grumbling something about going to see Ray, Nate left the room. Stifled giggles followed him into the hallway. 

Half an hour later, Sara had brought Kendra on board and she educated them about the wonders that are Ikea, as well as some embarrassing moments. 

Sighing, Sara pressed her face against the desk. “Why, babe? Why must you educate them about my mistakes?” 

Kendra ran a hand over Sara’s blonde hair. “It’s important for them to remember that their captain is still human. And a little clumsy.” 

Lifting her head, Sara watched Amaya and Zari hold onto each other, laughing as they pictured Sara being an absolute disaster. “Damn, Kendra. There goes my authority.” She pouted at her girlfriend. 

To make up for it, Kendra kissed Sara.

“Get a room, you two,” Zari groaned. 

With a wiggle of her eyebrows, Sara said, “we don’t have to, we have a furnished apartment. You two don’t.” 

“We have some stuff! But she’s got us there.” Amaya bumped her hip against Zari’s. 

Rolling her eyes, Zari mumbled, “fine,” and dragged Amaya to the jumpship.

“Bye! We’re going to keep the jumpship!” Amaya yelled over her shoulder. She loved Zari’s grumpy attitude, she knew it was all play. 

“Wait, what?! You can’t keep the jumpship!”

Zari tightened her grip on Amaya’s hand and laughed, “run!”

<><>

Since they already had an apartment, thanks to the lovebirds, Zari and Amaya flew to Ikea, where they hid the jumpship by disguising it as a normal car. After locking it, they entered the giant store.

“People are staring, am I dressed anachronistically?” Amaya slowly turned around, catching the eyes of many young men and women, a blush creeping over her cheeks. 

Zari laughed, her eyes going over Amaya’s tights and soft blue fit and flare dress. “No, honey.” She reached out, brushing a few stray curls behind Amaya’s shoulder. “You’re just super hot.” 

With her arm around Amaya’s waist, Zari walked over to the stand, taking a map and a little block note with a pencil. “Are you ready to start a new adventure?”

Amaya brushed her thumb over Zari’s cheek with a smile. “And you say that I’m the cheesy one.” Together, they entered Ikea. 

After the fifth time Amaya lost Zari, she decided to trail behind her girlfriend. A sure way to avoid losing her in the crowd of flannel-wearers and women with ripped black skinny jeans. “Honey, please stay with me,” she said. Her fingertips brushed against the end of Zari’s flannel. “I don’t want to get lost in here, I don’t think I’ll ever get out.”

“If I lose you here I’ll get the legends to start a search party, babe.” Zari reached out, taking Amaya’s hand. “C’mon, there’s so much we have to decide.” 

The easiest was picking a bed. Zari wanted it to be good to sleep on, Amaya wanted it to be simple to put together. After hearing how Nate couldn’t follow the instructions, she didn’t have that much faith. As for the rest of the furniture, they truly didn’t know what they needed. A soft grey couch made their list, followed by a simple bookcase and a large, wooden closet. 

“Do we have the essentials now?” Zari sighed, leaning on a nearby display of stuffed animals.

“Almost. A lamp and a table might be useful.” 

Hiding her smile, Zari rolled her eyes. “You’re cheeky. Alright, after that we’re done, right?” She pulled the map out of her pocket, studying it intensely. “Let’s go that way.” She pointed toward a large arrow on the floor to the right. 

Slipping her hand into Zari’s, Amaya smiled. “Don’t worry, we’re almost done. It’s exhausting but it’ll be worth it.” 

<><>

With the jumpship full of boxes, they flew to their apartment. It was in the same building as Kendra and Sara’s which meant that they could ask them for help. When the two appeared in the doorway in matching tank tops, Amaya and Zari exchanged a look. Both Kendra and Sara were just helping them to show off their biceps, giving Amaya and Zari a huge advantage. 

After some non-verbal communication, Zari handed the boxes to Kendra and Sara from the jumpship and Amaya took them back at the doorstep of their apartment. They walked up and down the stairs a few times before Kendra realised what they were doing, but by then it was too late. 

“Hey, you let us do the heavy lifting!” She leaned against the wall of their box-filled apartment, her breathing laboured. 

“Yes, yes we did.” Zari smiled, cocking an eyebrow. She pulled off her flannel and tossed it on a nearby box, before checking what it was. 

Sara’s eyes darted from her girlfriend to Zari, then to Amaya. “Why’d you do that?” 

“To allow you to show off those arm muscles?” An innocent smile appeared, but Zari knew better. 

Flexing her biceps, Sara wiggled her eyebrows. “So, do you guys need any help putting these together?”

“Ah, I don’t think we’ll be making that mistake.” Zari looped an arm through Sara’s and steadily coaxed her out of the living room. 

“Hey!” She set her jaw. “I can be helpful! Kendra will tell you.” To avoid being shoved through the front door, she placed both palms against the doorframe, extending her arms. Feeling Zari grab her by the waist and push with all her weight, Sara couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ll never get past me, I’m the strongest of us four.”

Kendra and Amaya exchanged a smile before they followed their dorky girlfriends into the hallway. 

“Babe,” Amaya started, looking at the way Zari hung from Sara’s waist, pure determination in her face. “Z, she’s not getting out you can just stop pushing.” When Zari didn’t react, Amaya’s fingers joined Zari’s as she gently started prying them away from Sara’s abs. “So Kendra, is she actually useful or should we have her stick to carrying things?”

Sara gasped dramatically. “How dare you, ‘Maya I’m your captain!” 

“Honey,” Kendra laughed.

“ _ Yeah? _ ” Sara used the sweetest voice she could muster, turning her head. 

“You can stop struggling now.” Kendra turned to Amaya and Zari, a soft smile on her face. God, she thought. They were such a perfect pair. “She’s actually useful if you just let her hand you things. That’s what I did after the first few mistakes.” 

Zari and Amaya walked back into their living room, hands still intertwined. 

“So, should we have them help? Or is it a rite of passage for us as a new couple?” Amaya looked around at the boxes.

Zari laughed. “The modern rite of passage,  _ ‘can we build an Ikea bed’ _ ?” Her eyes moved from box to box, knowing there were more in the bedroom. “I think we should let them help. But in the other room, if we promise them we’ll do their chores, they might be okay with that? That way, we’re still working together and we get their help.” 

Running a hand over Zari’s arm, Amaya smiled. “I like the way you think, Z.” 

During this conversation, Sara and Kendra had returned to the living room. Sara wore a sour expression, which Kendra quickly removed by kissing her.

“Get a room, you two.” 

When Sara realised it was Amaya who said that, she laughed. 

Blushing, Amaya turned to Kendra. “Did I use that right? I’ve never said those words before.” She squeezed Zari’s hand.

“Yes, and it was amazing!” Sara gave Amaya a high-five. “What’s the plan, girls?”

“Yeah, do you guys need our help or would you rather figure it out alone?” Kendra glanced at Sara. For such a smart and capable woman, her one weakness sure was funny.

Stepping forward, Amaya said, “we would like your help, but since this is our first time, we would love to build the pieces of furniture together. So if we could do it in teams, we would love that. We could do your dish and cooking duties for a week in return?” She gave Sara and Kendra a sweet smile.

“Are they always this sickly sweet?” Kendra bumped Sara’s hip, smiling. 

“Oh, you’re one to talk, you and Sara are so cheesy!” Zari came up behind Amaya, gesturing wildly. “Don’t think we don’t see you in the back during movie nights.” 

Kendra blushed but Sara kept a straight face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She crossed her arms.

The two lovebirds agreed to work on the table in the living room while Zari and Amaya grabbed the largest boxes and started on their bed.

“So Z.” Amaya lowered herself onto her knees, pulling a pocket knife from a hidden fold in the skirt of her dress. “Since you are amazing with technology, should I expect you to be great with this?”

Watching Amaya slice into the cardboard box with ease, Zari shook her head. “I don’t really know. My childhood wasn’t really the Ikea kind. Besides I don’t think Ikea exists anymore in my time.” Helping Amaya open the packages, she glanced up at her girlfriend. “How about you? Are you good at putting these things together?”

Amaya laughed, taking the guide and bag of small parts from the cardboard. “Honey, before I joined the legends, I lived in a time without most modern-day technology. Ikea is something after my original time.” She turned the page and started locating the items they needed first. 

“Ikea is something before my time,” Zari mumbled, making space on their wooden floor. Together, they inspected the images, laying the separate planks and metal pins in the correct place, Amaya functioning as Zari’s assistant until it came to working a drill. 

“Just hold the screw against the magnetic tip, bring it to the correct location and keep it straight.” Amaya showed her how to work the old tool, secretly glad Jax had taught her. 

Zari followed the instructions Amaya had given her, but every time she placed the screw to the tip, she let it go. “This magnet is too weak,” she grumbled, handing the drill over and turning to the guide. “I’ll do the ones that require that tiny thingy.” 

Amaya paused, the drill against the wood. “What thingy?” 

“This one.” Zari held a metal piece shaped like an elbow between her fingertips, flipping it over and over. 

“Sounds good, honey.” She smiled, turning back and finishing up the set of screws. 

When Amaya’s smile only grew wider, Zari raised her eyebrows in a silent question. “Are you having fun there?” In the other room, they heard a loud bang, followed by silence as deafening as the noise before. 

“Oh god.” Amaya got up quickly, tiptoeing around their bed and running into the living room, the drill swinging from her hand. 

Zari followed, her heart beating against her totem, hand over the red, glowing light. When they entered the living room, she exchanged a look with Amaya, who glanced at Kendra. 

“So… what happened?” Amaya crouched down where Sara and Kendra sat amidst the pieces of their dinner table. “You’re both alright?”

“Oh, yes. We’re fine, we just didn’t think about what we were doing.” Sara nudged Kendra, a shit-eating grin on her face. 

Raising her eyebrows, Zari kneeled next to them. “Hold on, I know that’s your habit-” she looked at Sara. “But you’re basically her self-control.”

Blushing, Kendra shrugged. “We tried to move the table before we screwed the legs to the table. I can’t say it was a good idea, but I was distracted.” 

Her eyes narrowing, Amaya asked, “By what?” 

“Wait, wait. I want to guess.” Zari reached out, running her fingertips over Sara’s bare shoulder and bicep. She looked at Kendra. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Kendra sighed. 

Laughing, Amaya looked around the room. In the time they used to almost finish their bed, the lovebirds had put their couch together, as well as their lamp. “Wow, Kendra. When you’re not distracted you sure are good at this stuff.” 

Kendra flashed her a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I used to be a carpenter in a past life.” 

“That’s not true!” Sara shifted, leaning her head on Kendra’s shoulder.

“Alright, fine, I’m just good at this but I wanted to make you two feel better.” 

Zari took Amaya’s hand, squeezing it softly. “We’re not bad at it. We haven’t had as much practice as you.” She nodded to Kendra. “I know you had a normal life before remembering, well, your old lives.” 

With her hand brushing over Sara’s tangled hair, Kendra nodded. “Yeah, I had a normal life for a bit. Like Sara, but more normal. And normal for a longer time.” 

Sara snorted and rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” she mumbled. “Maybe this was a sign, telling us it’s time for a break.” 

Amaya got back on her feet and extended a hand to Sara. “Come, let’s make some tea and snacks while our girls fix the table,” she suggested. 

Zari opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the way Kendra picked up Amaya’s drill, she kept quiet. That woman looked like she knew what she was doing. When the kitchen door closed behind Sara and Amaya, Zari picked up one of the table legs. “If I don’t distract you, do you think we can finish this table before they come back?” 

“If you don’t distract me? Definitely. But I am sure you are capable too. Come, hand me that leg.” Together, they got to work.

In the kitchen, Sara leaned against the counter as she watched Amaya move around, putting on the kettle, taking mugs from the cupboard, the works. “So, which one of you is the capable one?” She asked, moving to the side before Amaya could ask. 

Smiling, Amaya grabbed a closed roll of cookies out of their drawer. “It’s different for us. Neither one of us has grown up in these times. Ikea was after my time, and before hers. We make due together.” She paused, smacking Sara’s creeping hand away from the cookies. “When the tea’s ready!” 

“Aw, dang it.” 

With her hands on the kettle, Amaya watched Sara. “You know, it’s nice to see you like this. With less responsibility resting on your shoulders. You look genuinely happy, with Kendra.” 

Rolling her shoulders, Sara nodded. “I know I’m different when I’m not surrounded by legends. Even though I’m technically still surrounded by legends, it’s different. Kendra is special… I love her and I feel freer with her.” 

“You’re just as cheesy as she is,” Amaya teased. 

“Tell her that and I’ll never live it down. How’s life on your front? It must be different for you, at least Kendra experienced my time.” Sara managed to locate a serving tray and placed the mugs on there. 

“I’m happy we’re living life at this time. Neither one of us knows it, meaning we can discover its wonders together. As for not knowing each other’s time…” Amaya looked into Sara’s eyes. “That is not new to me. Look at the legends we have.” 

A loud cheer came from the living room, and while Amaya was distracted, Sara stuffed a cookie into her mouth. 

“It seems like they’re enjoying themselves,” Amaya said. She turned back to the serving tray and finished making the tea. Then her eye fell upon the plate of cookies, and she mumbled, “Sara Lance, you cookie monster.”

“How do you even know who cookie monster is?!” Crumbs flew around Sara’s mouth, causing Amaya to laugh. 

“Nate is a constant reminder of the popular culture of your time. You cannot be around him for long without knowing what he’s talking about. Come, bring the plate.” Together, they walked to the living room. 

The table stood, sturdy and assembled in the middle of the room. Zari and Kendra were nowhere to be seen, so Amaya placed the serving tray on the table. 

“Got any guesses?” Sara wandered around, keeping a tight grip on the cookie plate.

“Yes, one.” She put a finger to her lips and beckoned Sara to follow her, then tiptoed into the bedroom. “Boo!” She grabbed Zari’s shoulders, who cringed and toppled over thanks to the added weight. 

Zari took the opportunity to grab Amaya by the waist, pulling her down with her, though careful enough to place Amaya on her own hips. “Did you have to do that?!” Zari grumbled, laying on her back on the cold floor. She watched as her girlfriend neatly arranged her skirt around Zari’s hips. 

“Yes, it was fun.” 

Sara exchanged a look with Kendra, lifting the plate of cookies. “Hey, if you guys need some alone time, we’re happy to take a break in the living room.” she wiggled her eyebrows and quickly hid the plate behind her back. 

“Ha, nice try.” Amaya got up, pulling Zari along with her. “She’s just saying that because she wants all the cookies.” 

“Yup, you’re not getting any!” Sara ran into the living room, Zari chasing her with the determination of, well, cookie monster. While they ran around the couch, Amaya led Kendra to the tea. 

“Our partners are such dorks,” Kendra said. 

“Yes, they are. But they are our dorks.” Amaya handed Kendra a mug, and together they watched as Sara fell victim to Zari’s tackle. The plate landed on the couch, as did the cookies. “Hey honey,” Amaya started, a bright smile on her face. “Do you remember where we left the vacuum?” 

Breathing heavily, Zari nodded. “Yes, and I will clean it up.” Pushing the hair out of her face, she picked up the plate. “But let’s not gloss over the fact that I managed to tackle Sara.” 

“I was holding a plate, I didn’t want to break it!”

“I still tackled you.” They continued to bicker as they cleaned up and brought a few cookies to the table. 

“So Z, did you end up finishing our bed?” Amaya bumped her shoulder against Zari’s. 

With her mouth full of clean-up cookie, Zari nodded. “Yeah, all we need to do is place the mattress on it, you know, the one already rolled out and leaning against the wall. When we’ve made the bed, we can sleep in it.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Kendra said, “that’s not the expression.” 

“There is an expression like that?” Once again, Amaya and Zari showed their time, leaving Kendra to explain her words. 

<><>

After the break, Sara and Kendra left to cook dinner in their own apartment. By that, they meant that Sara enjoyed cutting up all the ingredients, while Kendra did the actual cooking. 

In the bedroom, Zari and Amaya carefully placed the mattress onto the bed. “Look,” Zari wrapped an arm around Amaya. “We’re starting to have an actual home.” 

Pressing her nose into the crook of Zari’s neck, Amaya smiled. “I love it. And I love you. We should really finish up, I am so tired I could sleep right now.” 

“I love you too, babe. I’ll go find our pillows and sheets.” 

Together, they made their bed. It ended up being covered by a soft yellow spread, dotted with green leaves and white flowers. Amaya’s choice. 

“Hey, babe?” Zari trailed her fingers along the smooth lines of Amaya’s dress. 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think we can just grab something for dinner? We’re both so tired, cooking seems like a lot of effort now.” Zari batted her long lashes, in case Amaya needed some extra convincing. 

“Oh absolutely.” Hand in hand, they returned to the living room, where they dropped onto the couch. “Pick whatever you want, honey.” Amaya rested her head on Zari’s chest as Zari scrolled through the nearby places that offered pick-up. 

“How about some pizza? We can get the kind you like.” Zari turned the phone to show Amaya the options. 

“You pick,” Amaya’s voice low and soft against Zari’s skin.

Running a hand over Amaya’s curls, Zari smiled. “You’re getting pizza, babe. As a reward for all your hard work.” 

“You’re my reward.” She placed a soft kiss on Zari’s collarbone. 

“And you are mine.” Zari kissed Amaya’s forehead. “But damn, I am hungry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a one shot. Yes it's ridiculously long for one of my one shots. What'd y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
